Zmiennokształtni
Zmiennokształtni – trzydziesty-trzeci odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Gdy Elena zostaje zamknięta w pałacu po powrocie Shuriki, wykorzystuje ona nowy zmiennokształtny eliksir Mateo, który może przemieniać w Jaguna, żeby się wymknąć i zobaczyć się z wodzem Zefirem, ale odkrywa ona spisek Rubina, żeby usunąć Zefira jako wodza Jagunów i zrzucić na nią, Mateo i Gabego (którzy też stali się Jagunami) winę za jego zniknięcie. Streszczenie Po wydarzeniach na festiwalu słoneczników i po tym, jak powrót Shuriki, jej sojusz z Victorem i Carlą, i ponowne ożywienie Fiero stały się wiedzą publiczną, Gabe rozkazał strażnikom nie odstępować Eleny na krok, żeby ją chronić przed Shuriki, ku niezadowoleniu księżniczki. Strażnicy nawet chronią Elenę, kiedy ona jest bezpieczna w pałacu. Przez to, że otoczyli ją strażnicy, Elena spóźnia się na spotkanie Wielkiej Rady. Kuzyn i dziadkowie Eleny zadają jej pytania odnośnie sojuszu Shuriki z Fiero i Delgadosami, i sposobu na powstrzymanie czarownicy. Elena odpowiada na pytania rady i zamierza osobiście poszukać Shuriki. Esteban i Francisco są temu przeciwni, mówiąc, że poszukiwaniem Shuriki mają się zająć królewska straż i Jaguny. Elena natomiast mówi, że nie ma zamiaru siedzieć bezczynnie i że to, iż sama poszuka Shuriki, to najlepsze rozwiązanie, co kończy się na awanturze z Estebanem o to, jaki ruch jest odpowiedni. Esteban proponuje więc głosowanie za tym, że Elena nie będzie ścigała Shuriki i nie wyjdzie z pałacu, dopóki czarownica nie zostanie aresztowana. Mając na względzie bezpieczeństwo Eleny, Wielka Rada jest za tym, żeby ona nie wychodziła z pałacu do czasu odnalezienia Shuriki. Elena obraża się na kuzyna i resztę rady, że oni nie rozumieją, jak ważne jest dla niej powstrzymanie Shuriki. Błysk i jego dzieci przylatują do Eleny. Mingo, Zoom i Gwiazdeczka zapraszają Elenę na urodziny Luny. Elena mówi Jagunom, że nie może przyjść, bo musi siedzieć w pałacu do czasu, aż Shuriki się znajdzie. Błysk zapewnia Elenę, że Shuriki się znajdzie, bo wódz Zefir rozkazał Jagunom szukać dzień i noc. Mingo, Zoom i Gwiazdeczka mówią Elenie, że też chcą znaleźć Shuriki, i robią dla niej pozdrowienie przyszłych strażników. Elena przychodzi do Mateo i pyta się go, czy on już wie, które strony Kodeksu Maru ukradł Fiero. Mateo pokazuje Elenie, że strony ukradzione przez Fiero były puste. Mateo potem pokazuje Elenie eliksir zmiennokształtny, który stworzył, po czym testuje eliksir na sobie i zmienia się w Jaguna. Mateo pozwala Elenie spróbować eliksiru. Elena więc oblewa się eliksirem i też zmienia się w Jaguna. Dowiadując się, że nikt by jej nie rozpoznał w postaci Jaguna, Elena postanawia się tak wymknąć i poszukać Shuriki, jednocześnie zamierzając spotkać się z wodzem Zefirem na urodzinach Luny i powiedzieć mu, że dołącza do poszukiwań. Mateo ostrzega Elenę, że Gabe i tak jej nie wypuści z pałacu. Elena mówi Mateo, że Gabe nawet się nie dowie, i odlatuje, ale Mateo ją zatrzymuje. Elena tłumaczy Mateo, że musi znaleźć Shuriki, bo po prostu jest to winna swoim rodzicom. Mateo postanawia wyruszyć z Eleną. Próbując wyjść, Elena przypadkiem strąca książki skrzydłem, robiąc niewielki hałas, przez co Gabe wbiega do biblioteki. Gabe nie rozpoznaje Eleny i Mateo w postaci Jagunów i próbuje ich zaatakować. Elena próbuje wytłumaczyć Gabemu, że jest w postaci Jaguna, ale on nie chce jej uwierzyć. Mateo przywraca Elenę z powrotem do ludzkiej postaci i Gabe w końcu im wierzy. Elena mówi Gabemu, że poleci na urodziny Luny w postaci Jaguna. Gabe zabrania Elenie wychodzenia z pałacu, bo tak Wielka Rada zdecydowała, gdyż Shuriki jest na wolności. Elena tłumaczy Gabemu, że Shuriki i tak jej nie rozpozna, i namawia go, by poleciał z nią i Mateo, a tak on może ją ochronić. Gabe bardzo niechętnie się zgadza. Będąc w postaci Jagunów, Elena, Gabe i Mateo lecą do Księżycowego klifu. Elena potajemnie mówi Mateo, że on musi odwrócić uwagę Gabego, jak już dolecą na miejsce. W tej chwili Elena i Mateo lecą prosto na statek. Mateo obraca się na bok, dzięki czemu udaje mu się przelecieć między żaglami. Elena nie daje rady obrócić się na bok, przez co uderza w żagiel i ląduje na statku. W tej chwili przylatuje następca Zefira jako wódz avalorskich Jagunów - Rubin, który pomaga Elenie wstać. Gabe i Mateo przylatują z lekkim trudem. Gdy Rubin przedstawia się, Elena przedstawia się jako "Luisa", Gabe jako "Francisco" i Mateo jako "Esteban". Gdy Rubin mówi tercetowi, że ich imiona są jak z rodziny królewskiej, Elena wmawia mu, że ich rodzice byli fanami korony. Gdy Elena, Gabe i Mateo mówią, że właśnie lecą na urodziny Luny, Rubin mówi im, że też tam leci, i mogą tam polecieć razem. Elena, Gabe i Mateo przylatują z Rubinem na urodziny Luny. Błysk przedstawia swoim dzieciom Rubina. Jaguny postanawiają pograć w piłkę lotną. Elena i Mateo odciągają od siebie Gabego, podpuszczając go do gry. Elena leci do Zefira i mówi mu, że chciałaby dołączyć do poszukiwań Shuriki. Zefir nie pozwala Elenie dołączyć do poszukiwań, mówiąc, że to praca wyłącznie jego zwiadowców. Zefir potem przerywa Rubinowi grę w piłkę lotną i miewa pretensje do niego, że on nie pojawił się na szkoleniu. Zefir potem zabiera gdzieś Rubina. Elena mówi Mateo, że Zefir nie pozwolił jej dołączyć do zwiadowców, i oboje zauważają, jak Zefir i Rubin odlatują, podczas gdy wraca jeden z patroli. Myśląc, że Zefir i Rubin lecą teraz szukać Shuriki, Elena i Mateo lecą za nimi. Nie wiedząc, że są śledzeni, Zefir i Rubin lecą przez wąski wąwóz między skałami, obracając się na bok. Elena nie daje rady obrócić się na bok, więc ona i Mateo lecą nad skałami. Elena i Mateo znajdują Zefira i Rubina przy jednej skale i przyglądają im się z ukrycia. Zefir przyprowadza Rubina do Skały Wodzów i opowiada mu, że to miejsce jest jednym z najważniejszych w historii Jagunów i że Alakazar je zbudował. Zefir wypowiada zaklęcie otwierające wejście do wnętrza skały. Elena nie jest zadowolona z tego, że Zefir i Rubin jednak nie szukają Shuriki, i wraca z Mateo na przyjęcie. Po wejściu do wnętrza skały, gdzie została ukryta wszelka wiedza o przywódcach avalorskich Jagunów, Zefir wyjaśnia Rubinowi, że te ściany przypominają im o dobrych decyzjach ich przywódców, które doprowadziły ich do chwały, i o złych decyzjach, które prowadziły do klęski. Rubin pyta się Zefira, co to ma z nim wspólnego. Zefir mówi Rubinowi, że aby być dobrym przywódcą, trzeba uczyć się od swoich poprzedników. Rubin w ogóle nie jest zainteresowany poprzednimi przywódcami, gdyż interesuje go tylko przyszłość, a zwłaszcza jego przyszłość. Zefir mówi Rubinowi, że tylko głupiec uważa, że niczego się nie nauczy od swoich poprzedników, po czym mu mówi, że wybrał go na swojego następcę, bo dostrzegł w nim ogromny potencjał, ale ten nie słucha i w ogóle nie chce się uczyć. Zefir potem nazywa Rubina ogromnym rozczarowaniem. Rubin broni się, mówiąc, że jest najlepszy i że niektórzy uważają, że będzie lepszym wodzem, niż Zefir. Zefir wścieka się tymi słowami i odsuwa Rubina od stanowiska jego następcy, mówiąc, że ten nigdy nie będzie wodzem avalorskich Jagunów. Rubin natomiast ze złowieszczym uśmiechem mówi, że będzie wodzem, a Zefir zostanie w skale ze skamielinami, po czym go atakuje. Po odepchnięciu Zefira na bok, Rubin ucieka i zamyka go w skale. Wracając na przyjęcie, Elena i Mateo zauważają, jak następny patrol leci na poszukiwania Shuriki, i próbują polecieć za nimi, ale Gabe ich znajduje. W tej chwili Monsun woła wszystkich na wręczenie prezentów urodzinowych. Wszyscy zastanawiają się, gdzie jest Zefir, gdyż to on zawsze daje prezent jako pierwszy. Elena pyta się Rubina, czy on nie wie, co się stało z Zefirem. Dowiadując się, że Elena za nim leciała, i obawiając się, że ona go zdemaskuje, Rubin wmawia wszystkim, że Zefir nagle zniknął i że Elena, Gabe i Mateo są za to odpowiedzialni. Jaguny wierzą Rubinowi, ponieważ go znają i nie rozpoznają Eleny, Gabego i Mateo. Elena, Gabe i Mateo próbują wytłumaczyć, kim naprawdę są, i że Rubin kłamie, ale nikt im nie wierzy. Elena, Gabe i Mateo zostają zamknięci w więzieniu. Mateo narzeka o to, że wraz z Eleną i Gabem są uwięzieni, Zefir zniknął, a Shuriki jest na wolności. Słysząc o Shuriki, Gabe groźnie patrzy na Elenę. Elena wyznaje Gabemu, że tak naprawdę przyleciała na Księżycowy klif, bo chciała wraz z Jagunami szukać Shuriki, ponieważ jest to winna swojej rodzinie i swojemu królestwu. Gabe wścieka się na Elenę, że ona nie posłuchała Wielkiej Rady. Mateo mówi Elenie i Gabemu, że teraz to nie pora na kłótnie, bo trzeba się wydostać z więzienia, i cała trójka zauważa, że ich celi strzegą Mingo, Zoom i Gwiazdeczka. Elena woła maluchy i mówi im, kim jest. Mingo, Zoom i Gwiazdeczka nie wierzą Elenie, ale ona udowadnia im, że mówi prawdę, pokazując im pozdrowienie przyszłych strażników. Mingo, Zoom i Gwiazdeczka rozpoznają pozdrowienie i dowiadują się, że to naprawdę Elena, i wypuszczają ją i jej przyjaciół. Błysk patrzy na swoje dzieci i zauważa otwartą celę, w której nie ma więźniów. Mingo, Zoom i Gwiazdeczka mówią ojcu, że wypuścili więźniów. Rubin pyta się dzieci Błyska, którędy więźniowie uciekli, i maluchy z nerwów pokazują którędy. Elena, Gabe i Mateo lecą szukać Zefira, gdy nagle zauważają, że Rubin, Błysk, Luna i Monsun ich gonią. Gabe odwraca uwagę Rubina, rzucając w niego kokosami. Rubin unika kokosów i ucieka Gabemu, po czym goni Elenę i Mateo. Widząc, że Błysk, Luna i Monsun się do niego zbliżają, Gabe ucieka przed nimi. Elena i Mateo dolatują do Skały Wodzów. Elena wypowiada zaklęcie otwierające wejście do wnętrza, ale Rubin ją odpycha. Na szczęście Elenie się udało w ostatniej chwili wypowiedzieć zaklęcie, które otwiera wrota, dzięki czemu Zefir jest wolny. Rozwścieczony Zefir wyjawia, że Rubin jest zdrajcą, dzięki czemu Błysk, Luna i Monsun dowiadują się, że Elena, Gabe i Mateo jednak mówili prawdę. Zefir walczy z Rubinem, ale ten go pokonuje, po czym ucieka. Elena i Mateo gonią Rubina. Mateo zaplątuje się w liany w trakcie pościgu. Uciekając przed Eleną, Rubin leci nad skałami. Elena postanawia przeciąć Rubinowi drogę, lecąc między skałami, i udaje jej się obrócić na bok, dzięki czemu bez trudu leci przez wąski wąwóz. Elena łapie Rubina i rzuca go na ziemię. Rubin próbuje uciec, ale Zefir go zatrzymuje. Rubin zostaje zamknięty w więzieniu i mówi Jagunom, że oni nie mogą go trzymać w zamknięciu, nawet wtedy, kiedy jego siostra się o tym dowie. Elena dziękuje Mingo, Zoomowi i Gwiazdeczce, że jej uwierzyli, i maluchy mówią jej, że ona może zawsze liczyć na swoich przyszłych strażników. Zefir dziękuje Elenie za pomoc w złapaniu Rubina i mówi jej, że lepiej będzie, jeśli zostawi ona sprawy Jagunów Jagunom. Elena daje Zefirowi słowo. W pałacu, po powrocie do ludzkiej postaci, Gabe gniewa się na Elenę, że ona go okłamała i sprzeciwiła się decyzji Wielkiej Rady, i ostrzega ją, że powie o wszystkim radzie, jeśli to się powtórzy. Elena obiecuje Gabemu, że to się więcej nie powtórzy. Gdy Elena bierze berło do ręki, nagle ono świeci w Kodeks Maru, wewnątrz którego też coś się świeci. Elena podpowiada Mateo, że strony księgi, które Fiero ukradł, pewnie nie były puste i że chyba musiał być inny rozdział z niewidzialnymi maruwiańskimi napisami. Elena ujawnia za pomocą mocy iluminacji swojego berła ukrytą informację na pustej stronie, która nie została wyrwana. Mateo mówi, że ta informacja jest o Nocnym berle, które jest równie potężne, jak Świetliste berło. Gdy Mateo czyta, że Nocne berło kumuluje najciemniejszą magię, zauważa, że dalszy fragment jest wyrwany. Elena dowiaduje się, że Fiero ukradł te strony, żeby zdobyć wiedzę o Nocnym berle. Mateo mówi Elenie i Gabemu, że to oni znajdą to berło, i potem pokazuje im ujawnione za pomocą Świetlistego berła napisy na ścianach. Mateo mówi, że to ukryta wiadomość od jego dziadka, i czyta w wiadomości, że jego dziadek odkrył tajemniczy rozdział w Kodeksie Maru, ale obawiał się, że Nocne berło mogłoby wpaść w niepowołane ręce, więc rozwiązał łamigłówkę, która doprowadziła go do berła, a potem podzielił berło na trzy elementy i każdy z tych elementów ukrył w innym miejscu. Mówi też, że kiedy pierwszy element berła się znajdzie, wskazówka może poprowadzić do kolejnego. W tej chwili Elena przestaje używać berła, gdyż zaczęła już przez nie tracić siły, przez co cała wiadomość znika. Jednak Elena, Gabe i Mateo wiedzą już, że Shuriki i Fiero szukają pierwszego elementu Nocnego berła, i postanawiają ich znaleźć, jak tylko rozwiążą pierwszą łamigłówkę. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Powrót Shuriki i jej sojusz z Fiero i Delgadosami stały się wiedzą publiczną. * Będąc w postaci Jagunów dzięki eliksirowi zmiennokształtnemu, Elena, Gabe i Mateo poznają Rubina - następcę Zefira jako wódz avalorskich Jagunów. * Gdy prawdziwa natura Rubina zostaje ujawniona, Zefir odsuwa go od stanowiska przyszłego wodza avalorskich Jagunów. * Rubin zostaje osadzony za swoje złe czyny, ale poprzysięga on zemstę. * Elena, Gabe i Mateo dowiadują się, że ukradzione przez Fiero strony Kodeksu Maru zawierają informacje o Nocnym berle i że Shuriki go szuka. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Gabe Nunez * Mateo de Alva * Rubin * Błysk * Luna * Monsun * Mingo * Zoom * Gwiazdeczka * Wódz Zefir Pozostali bohaterowie * Francisco Flores * Luisa Flores * Kanclerz Esteban * Naomi Turner * Shuriki (retrospekcja; rysunek; wspomniana) * Fiero (retrospekcja; wspomniany) * Victor Delgado (retrospekcja; wspomniany) * Carla Delgado (retrospekcja; wspomniana) * Carmela (retrospekcja) * Płomień (retrospekcja) * Król Raul (obraz; wspomniany) * Królowa Lucia (obraz; wspomniana) * Alakazar (wspomniany) * Vestia (wspomniana) * Tropiciel (rysunek) * Poprzedni wodzowie Jagunów (posągi) * Królewscy strażnicy * Jaguny Piosenka * Odpowiedni to ruch – Elena i Esteban Nawiązania do poprzednich wydarzeń * Elena dowiedziała się, że Shuriki żyje, w poprzednim odcinku, "Odrodzenie czarownicy". * Fiero został uwolniony ze swojej skamieniałości i połączył siły z Shuriki i Delgadosami we wspomnianym poprzednim odcinku, "Odrodzenie czarownicy". * Delgadosi połączyli siły z Shuriki w odcinku "Kraina Jagunów". * Shuriki zabiła króla Raula i królową Lucię w prologu odcinka "Pierwszy dzień Panowania", co było pokazane w pełnej okazałości w filmie Elena i sekret Avaloru. * Mingo, Zoom i Gwiazdeczka wykluli się w odcinku "Trzy Jaguny i księżniczka". * Mateo zdobył Kodeks Maru w odcinku "Zaczarowani". * Fiero ukradł kilka stron Kodeksu Maru w odcinku "Odrodzenie czarownicy". * Rubin był gotowy, by stać się nowym wodzem, w odcinku "Szpieg w pałacu". * Jest rysunek Tropiciela, który został pokonany w odcinku "Lot Jagunów". * Owoce Anoki okazały się być ulubionym przysmakiem Jagunów w odcinku "Trzy Jaguny i księżniczka". * Elena odkryła moc "Iluminacja" Świetlistego berła w odcinku "Klejnot Maru". * Elena dowiedziała się, że Świetliste berło może wyssać z niej energię, w odcinku "Świetliste berło". Ciekawostki * Elena czyta tytuł odcinka. * To trzeci w kolejności odcinek, który posiada podsumowanie "W poprzednich odcinkach...". Narratorem w tym odcinku jest Elena. * Odcinek ten opiera się na relacji Eleny z małymi Jagunami po dwóch odcinkach opierających się na relacji Izabeli z nimi. * Odcinek ten ujawnia, że Rubin ma siostrę. * Odcinek ten został umieszczony na DVD zatytułowanym Elena of Avalor: Realm of the Jaquins (pol. dosł. Elena z Avaloru: Kraina Jagunów), który wszedł do sprzedaży 7 sierpnia 2018 roku. * Morał: Zostaw pracę tym, którzy wiedzą, jak ją wykonać. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 2